User talk:Super Miron/Archives/4
hi miron hi its me mario rk i just wanted to say hi, hi -Mario Rk 20:36, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :PS. first ::ok 21:28, July 8, 2014 (UTC) New Message since 9001 B.C. Hi Miron, Do you mind joining chat for a second? There's something that i think you'll find interesting. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:41, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Olaf in a a emoticon! Here is a emoticon. This is NemoLeeGreen. Leave a message? 21:00, August 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:wat http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/22/Emoticon-walrus.png http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/22/Emoticon-walrus.png http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/22/Emoticon-walrus.png you know who to troll with complaints http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/22/Emoticon-walrus.png http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/22/Emoticon-walrus.png http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/22/Emoticon-walrus.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:52, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: dude wat There was no former Catholic template :P The island is mine! MINE! 14:20, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Look wat i found on a CP forum http://i.imgur.com/KtaV7e4.gif Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:18, August 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:umm http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/7/7b/MediaWiki_Emoticons_Smile.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:04, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Are you a bird? Do you like cheese? CUZ I AM TITANIUM!!!!!! 21:23, August 25, 2014 (UTC) SUP Um is the chat working? Not for me . Redidy Penguin (talk) 11:05, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Cosmobo (talk) 17:51, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Plzzz put my page back I haven't even pasted it I thought this was the idea wiki!!plz put it back!I WANT TO ADD IT TO THE IDEA WIKI!!!!!PUT IT BACK NOW OR I WILL TELL PEOPLE ABOUT YOU DELETING PEOPLE'S FANNON WORK FOR NO REASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAN Message here. Cosmobo (talk) 18:03, September 3, 2014 (UTC) IM GOING TO BAN YOU SOME HOW BECAUSE YOU ARE A MEAN PERSON WHO IS A VERY NASTY IGNORANT PERSON IF YOU DONT GIVE ME MY FULL FANNON YOU ARE JUST A MEAN NASTY PERSON WHO DOSNT DESERVE TO BE ON WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!THIS IS YOUR FALT!!!!!IM COSMOBO AND I THOUGHT THIS WAS A FANNON NOW STOP!!!!!STOP DELETING MY PAGES!!!!!!IT TOOK AGES TO MAKE THAT!!!!!IM GONNA KILL MYSELF IF YOU DONT MAKE THAT PAGE!!!!!!!!!! Erm...this isn't a fanon wiki...so of course fan-made pages will be deleted... Spike the Dragon (talk) 20:42, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Cosmobo (talk) 16:19, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Grrrrrrr I need it to copy it on the fannon wiki now!!!!after I put it on the fannon Plzzz can you delete it?!IF YOU DON'T I WILL REPORT YOU TO A ADMIN ANC GET YOU BANNED I'LL EVEN TELL YOU WHEN TO DELETE IT AGAIN!!!!!!!IF YOU DON'T REPLY TO THIS OR DO IT YOU ARE JUST THE MEANEST PERSON IN THE WORLD EVER BORN!!!!!DONT BULLY ME!!!!! :Just saying that I won't reply to any message in which someone yells at me and threatens to get me banned. 16:39, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Respectful Request Hello, sir/ma'am (I did not find a sexual orientation; sorry :/). I would like to know if you are interested in helping the Wings of Fire Wikis improve their appearance their JavaScript. If so, please click here. Thank you. :) The SkyWing Rights Activist 22:29, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Mainspace Edits Hi, Super Miron. I see that you have not made a mainspace edit in almost 2 weeks. According to the Demotion Policy, patrollers must not go over 2 weeks without making a mainspace edit. This is just a friendly reminder. Please become more active when it comes to mainspace editing, otherwise you will be demoted from patroller. Have a good day, -- 19:08, September 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:help me pls Dear Miron, A verry common but a good question inddeed. To resolve it, please do the following steps: #Go to Twitter. #Follow Putinon twitter #Spill the content of a marble jar at the entrance to your house #Unfollow it, and make him invade your home to make you follow him again #After he walks on the marble-covered floor, don't help him stand up. Cover his face with cat food #Let your cat eat the food, and then wait a couple of hours for nature to do its job #*Don't worry, Putin should still be lying on the floor; He'd probably be shouting at the KGB via the red plastic walkie talkie Obama had bought him for easter, to come and pick him up for the fun fair #When nature did its job, and your cat feels a relief, pick Putin up, give him a train ticket to Moscow, and keep refreshing your facebook page until he thanks you for letting him stay and for your warm welcome If it still doesn't work, repeat this process before the next elections, and this time take photos of him and upload them to more than 9000 websites. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:32, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Strange Puffle hey penguin pal could you please tell me what this strange puffle is and is the puffle wearing a puffle hat? . Peter879 (talk) 10:52, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Mainspace Edits Again Hi, Super Miron. I see that you have not made a mainspace edit in almost 2 weeks. I assume that I don't have to mention the Demotion Policy again since you've received this message from me before, so please become more active when it comes to mainspace editing, otherwise you will be demoted from patroller. Have a good day, -- 20:01, October 22, 2014 (UTC) No Subject WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST KICK ME?! Rahzar the Supermutant (talk) 11:59, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :( i want to know why you reverted my completely helpful edit to the sensei page. pls respond asap pl0x Roses are red, but how are violets blue?! User:HowADerpDerp User Page talk Talk 17:43, October 25, 2014 (UTC) your friend batman RE:RE: :( i am going to contribute a very helpful edit to the rockhopper page. Roses are red, but how are violets blue?! User:HowADerpDerp User Page talk Talk 17:49, October 25, 2014 (UTC) p.s. no this is mashed potato land potato land is next door Hi Hi sir, I've found something that i'm sure you'll find interesting, if you can join chat. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:22, October 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:yse Hi sir, umm... wot .-. maybe it would be good to calm down with that irony a bit. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:38, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Block Super Miron, I've been notified by Callum Fawsitt that you've been continuously harassing him in chat. Furthermore, you linked to an inappropriate image in chat, which you also used to harass him. As a result, I've blocked you for 1 week. If you continue this behavior after your block ends, you will be blocked for a longer time. -- 22:57, November 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:So this is what happens when I'm not here? Busted.... Now I wish the bot never existed. i liek cheez 13:27, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: In case you haven't seen yet Since you insist upon being reminded of how you harassed Callum Fawsitt: Anyway, I'm assuming you don't want any more messages on your talk page since you got an admin to protect it, so let me know once you've read this message, and I'll move it to the archive you recently created. -- 22:43, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :The point is, you kept harassing him even after he asked you to stop. Also, a screenshot of Wikia chat is not proof of anything, as it can easily be edited. As for his personal Facebook, what business did you have on it in the first place? :-- 23:10, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::"he said he's 11 (http://i.imgur.com/GS37WhZ.png) but I don't believe him" ::-- 17:28, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :::If you weren't trying to prove anything, then why link to the screenshot in the first place? And why were you on his Facebook profile? :::-- 18:03, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Fine. Anyway, you asked how you harassed him, and I've shown you how. Also, I don't have control over what you do on Facebook, but I would recommend to stop talking to him on Facebook if it's going to lead to what happened in chat. Just don't let it happen again. ::::-- 18:36, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:48, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Harassment warning Hello Miron, Today I received information that you have been harassing Callum on the wiki's IRC channel. Here's a brief list of what I was told: #You unfairly kicked Callum from the chat after he politely asked you to stop spamming. Your reason for the kick was "you're not my mom :)". As far as I'm aware, moderator rights on the IRC channel are supposed to be limited to the users here that are mods. If I'm mistaken and you are permitted to be an operator there, then this would be considered power abuse. #You renamed the topic of the IRC channel to names such as "callum the potato" and "callum dumb". I'd just like to give you a heads-up that you're treading on thin ice, and any more reports of harassment/bullying will result in a 1 month block. Thanks for your attention, Jeserator HTTR! 19:14, February 6, 2015 (UTC)